nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Sarutobi Meiko
Character First Name Meiko Character Last Name Sarutobi IMVU Username Technoreality Nickname (Optional) Mei Mei (Only those who are close to her.) Age 13 Date of Birth 02/12/187 AN Gender Female Ethnicity Amegakurian Height 4' 11" Weight 75 lbs Blood Type B- Occupation Ninja Scars/Tattoos Affiliation Amegakure Relationship Status Single Personality Often Meiko likes to play around however, when the time comes to be serious, she'll be serious. Sometimes she has issues identifing when what time is what depending on who she's with. However, no matter what happens, she'll be optimistic until the point when she feels its just not worth it and becomes more realistic. Behavior Mostly passive agressive. Nindo "Power does not make one better. How one uses it makes them better." Summoning Bloodline/Clan Sarutobi Ninja Class Genin Element One Element Two Weapon of Choice Katana currently unnamed Strengths Kenjutsu Weaknesses Genjutsu Chakra Color Purple Projectile Weapons Inventory '''Kunai:''' 5 '''Shuriken: '''5 '''Any sword:''' 1 Jutsu List Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Cloak of Invisibility Technique - Rank E Allies Enemies Background Information Meiko was born in a village called Amegakure, daughter to two ninjas known by the names of Joha and Sashi. As a child, she often was told stories from her parents of their adventures as ninjas. Meiko grew up loving every story, waiting for them to tell her a new one before she would go to sleep each night. When Meiko turned 6, there was an attack on her house. Her parents were more than capable of handling themselves. This made Meiko that much more determined to become a ninja. Finally the time had come for her father to enroll her into the local academy to learn how to be a true and noble ninja. Meiko was more than excited. Her first year or so, she excelled at her studies, becoming stronger with every practice session and smarter with every written test. However, as she approached age 10, her progress started to slow down. She wasn't getting such high marks as she was the previous years. Perhaps it was exhaustion getting to her. After her and her father had a good talking to, her father taught her something she would never forget. How to never show you were getting tired. Each night after her studies, she would go home and practice with her father. It seemed like this would go on for years. In fact, it probably did. After many painful years, the time to take the exams arrived. Meiko didn't really know what to expect. Her written tests were still spectacular. Her jutsu performance... was far better than she was when she had her slump. Was she the best in the class? Far from it. When she passed her test, she was ecstatic. Her parents both presented her with a set of armor, something Joha had made for her back when she was a child. Finally, she was a genin. Almost to the point or tears, she put the armor on for her parents and hugged them tightly. "I'm going to make you proud one day," she would tell them constantly with every mission her team would go on. Meiko is often the optimistic pessmist. There's always a good and a bad side to everything. Roleplaying Library Approved By